A Miracle But Not Quite
by OriannaEmmi
Summary: She wished that it would snow. She wished for many things. A miracle amongst them. She finally got it. She got to see the snow before she slipped away to her death. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH! AU, all Muggle.


**Author's Notes: Yay! Another one-shot. Looks like I have a thing for dark and angsty fics... ENJOY!**

_Pairings: Ron/Hermione, Ron/Daphne, Harry/Draco (very little)_

_Warnings: Angst, abuse, character death, AU._

_Disclaimer: I own the unborn child! And all of the characters! What? I've got a mental illness that makes me lie?! _

-

* * *

-

Miracles Do Happen:

'People believe in miracles. But what they do not know is the miracle comes from within' - quoted by yours truly! (:

-

* * *

-

Prologue:

_She knew something he didn't._

_He was clueless about his wife's condition._

_She wished something miraculous would happen to bring him back._

_He continuously ignored her mental pleas for help._

_She wished it would snow. For once. Let something go her way._

_She wished that a miracle would happen._

_-_

_

* * *

-_

Hermione Granger sat at the front steps of her house, looking at the sunset. The reddish glow from the fading sun created a beautiful aura around the neighborhood, making her light brown hair look gold. She sighed as she placed her hand over her stomach.

_Where is he? She thought worriedly. _She felt a feeling of uneasiness settle over her as she kept on the lookout for the familiar silver Volvo. She sighed once more and stood up. She started pacing around restlessly and the whole time her hand stayed on her stomach. How was she going to tell him she was pregnant?

Finally, after what seemed like hours when it was only a few minutes, the silver Volvo pulled up into her driveway.

_He's back! She thought excitedly. Thank god, I prepared a dinner for our anniversary!_

With a warm smile, she approached her husband. "Welcome home! How was your day?" she asked. As usual, he responded with a cool shrug and promptly ignored her.

Ronald Weasley. He was married to Hermione. But he couldn't give a damn about her. He married her because he just had to. He had no choice but to save her from marrying his older brother. He knew he should act like a good husband, but right now, his mind was on someone who wasn't his wife. Daphne Greengrass.

"I made dinner for us…" murmured Hermione slowly losing her confidence from Ron's cold response. Was this really the man she loved? Where was the sweet guy who always took her out for dinner? Apparently, he disappeared the moment he started his affair with Daphne.

"You wasted time and food then. I'm going to take a quick bath then go out for a meeting," he said quietly, his words burned her like hot steel. Another meeting? With Daphne probably. Hermione finally said angrily "Today's our anniversary! At least stay for awhile!!"

Ron was taken aback. Under normal circumstances his wife would allow him to go out. But today, he knew she treasured this date because they got married today. It's been 5 years, he thought. "Fine, but only an hour," he replied gruffly before he entered the house.

Hermione sat opposite her husband. She felt really nervous for some odd reason. Why? She watched Ron carefully picking at the food and she sighed.

"Ron … I need to tell you something," she whispered, fear creeping over her, threatening to take over. He looked up and put down his utensils.

"What?" he asked coldly. She gulped and took a deep breath "I', pregnant Ron,"

A look of pure shock crossed Ron's face before it disappeared. "How many months?" he asked. "3 months,"

Ron's fist hit the table angrily and he stood up. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? I could've done something!" he shouted. Now he can't leave her. Because of the damned baby.

Hermione blinked back her tears and she stood up, feeling equally angry. "What's wrong Ron? Feeling scared because you can't leave me? What were you going to do? Make me abort the baby?! YOU CAN GO TO HELL IF YOU THINK I WILL" she screamed at him. Fury blinding her sanity as she continuously shouted at him. For every fault he made these past 2 years. She was blinded by her anger she had completely forgotten Ron's famous Weasley temper.

Why oh why did she have to love a bastard.

Suddenly, a rough warm hand slapped Hermione. The force pushed her to the ground. She touched her cheek in shock. He had hit her. For the first time. "Shut up woman! You owe me that much! I saved you from the bastard of my older brother!" he said angrily, kicking her. Her screams echoed throughout the house as she cried for him to spare the baby.

"Please Ron!! The baby's innocent!" she sobbed as she tried but failed to stand up. Ron finally stopped abusing her and he glared down at her. "Abort the child or I'll make you miscarry," he growled threateningly before he went out off the house.

Hermione lay on the dining room floor sobbing as she clutched her stomach like there was no tomorrow. She looked down at her hand and saw the silver marriage band Danny had given to her. A rush of hatred seeped through her body.

She pushed her battered body off the ground and took out the ring. She threw it angrily and it hit the wall with a CLINK before landing on the ground.

She hated Danny.

But she loved him.

She wanted to walk away from him.

She wanted to stay by his side.

She stumbled out off the house weakly, tasting blood in her mouth. Bruises were starting to form on the places where he had hit her.

"Ron, how could you," she whispered hoarsely as she continued to stumble down the street. Finally, losing her strength, she slumped in front of a window. A bright, cozy light shone through it and Hermione laughed bitterly. If only Ron would stay home with her and cuddle her. But he left the house leaving her battered and bruised on the floor. How dare he?

Grabbing on to the windowsill she pulled herself up only to see Ron and Daphne kissing passionately.

_He was kissing a woman._

_But it wasn't her._

_He was holding a woman._

_But it wasn't her._

_He was spending New Year's Eve with someone._

_But it wasn't her._

Tears spilled from her eyes as she ran as far as she could from the house.

_She knew something he didn't._

_He was clueless about his wife's condition._

_She wished something miraculous would happen to bring him back._

_He continuously ignored her mental pleas for help._

_She wished it would snow. For once. Let something go her way._

_She wished that a miracle would happen._

She tripped over a pebble and fell on the ground face first. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks continuously. _Please god… For once… Let it snow… For once… let something go my way…_

She prayed silently, sobs wracking through her weak body. The temperature dropped but she stayed on the ground. She had lost all will to live. She'd rather die then know she wasn't the woman her husband loved.

Finally, her wish came through. A miracle happened and for once, it snowed after she prayed for it to. 'I loved you so much Ron,'

-

* * *

-

A bitter smile played on her face and she murmured "Thank you God. For everything," She took her last breath and her face hit the ground.

Ron pulled away from Daphne and smiled warmly at her. "Come on, lets eat," he said before seating himself. Daphne reluctantly sat opposite him and she nervously played with a strand of her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend New Year's Eve with your wife?" she asked nervously. He nodded and started eating.

In the middle of their meal, his phone started ringing but he ignored it. "Aren't you going to pick it up?" asked Daphne. He shook his head and replied "It's probably Hermione. She wants to know where I am 24/7,"

Daphne stood up abruptly and put on her jacket. "WAIT! Where are you going sweetie?" asked Danny. "I'm leaving. You should go home. I don't want you here when I come back," she walked out of the front door leaving a confused Ron in her wake.

His phone started ringing again and he picked it up "WHAT!!" he asked in an irritated manner. "Mr. Weasley please come to the hospital now," said a polite voice.

For the first time, Ron felt a wave of panic rush through him. "Your wife is here,"

He ran all the way to the hospital.

"Yes? What is it?" he panted, out of breath. The doctor looked at him sadly and said "My condolences, the mother and child died before reaching the hospital," Ron shook his head as he slid to the floor.

"You're lying," he said in horror. Hermione was dead. His child was dead. Because of his negligence. He even abused her. He felt sick with himself as he entered the room only to see his wife's petite body covered with a white cloth. The doctor shook his head and continued, "A pedestrian found her. When the ambulance came, they announced her dead… At first the paramedics thought she could be saved because her body was still warm. But the oddest thing was she had passed away already. It was a miracle in a way. Warm body but dead, half-buried under the snow,"

"Hermione … Don't go… I promise, we'll raise the child. I'll buy the child anything! Just please don't go!" he whispered. Tears slid down his cheeks. For the first time, Ron cried for his wife feeling regret for his past actions. But it was far too late.

-

* * *

-

"And so today, we bid farewell to Hermione Granger and her unborn child who did not get a chance at life, Daisy Weasley," said the priest quietly. People knelt before her grave, which was now decorated with roses. Ron's mother was crying. Harry, Hermione's childhood best friend was crying. After everyone had left, Harry came up to Ron and punched him angrily. "You were supposed to look after her scum!" he had snarled before stalking off, crying silently. Ron watched as Harry was embraced lovingly by his partner, Draco Malfoy. He wished Hermione was still here. So that he could embrace her like that. So that he could shower her with kisses and sweet words. Alas, he was too late.

Ron finally gathered his guts and approached dead wife's grave. On it was a picture of her in Stamford's University. She was smiling so brightly and happily. A bright future ahead of her. He knelt down, fighting back his tears. "Hey Hermione," he whispered in a choked voice. "I hope you like the name for our baby… I knew you loved daisies and I was confident that our child was a girl. The epitaph really suits you… I am so sorry for ignoring you throughout our marriage. I was a bastard and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have raised my hand against you. I hope you're happy wherever you are," He caressed the headstone gently, his fingers running across the engraved epitaph that said:

_Hermione Granger-Weasley._

_A loving and kind wife._

_Who never got to see her baby._

_She will always be remembered._

Ron smiled, brushing away a stray tear and placed the white rose on her grave. "Thank you Hermione. For the unknowing joy you brought to my life. You were my miracle," he said before leaving.

He loved her without even knowing it. It was too late to regret. Hermione was gone and she was in a happier place. She smiled from the heavens down at her husband. "You were mine too Ronald," she said gently.

END.

-

* * *

-

**Author's Notes: Oh my god! That was just depressing... What a way to start of the year.. Sigh... Well, school is starting for me next Monday so I won't be able to update much! Happy New Year people! Please review for little Daisy and Hermione!**


End file.
